


to her knees

by paradoxicalconverse



Series: a breath of smoke [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Nicole, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, WynHaught brotp, anyway they're teenagers in this but really it can be interpreted at any age, anyway this is literally just smut, babygirl!waverly, did someone say, smoking nicole.....does things to me, the smoking nicole we all know is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: “You know I don’t like you doing that.”“Oh? Is that so?” Nicole’s grin lights up as she swivels on the park bench and extends a knee for Waverly to sit on, who takes to it with a frown as her hands wrap Nicole’s neck and twine into her hair. A cigarette, hardly lit, sits between her forefinger and middle finger, half-smoked. “Are you going to do something about it, princess?”





	to her knees

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written smut in so long please enjoy
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com)

“You know I don’t like you doing that.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Nicole’s grin lights up as she swivels on the park bench and extends a knee for Waverly to sit on, who takes to it with a frown as her hands wrap Nicole’s neck and twine into her hair. A cigarette, hardly lit, sits between her forefinger and middle finger, half-smoked. “Are you going to do something about it, princess?”

Waverly makes a grab for the cigarette and Nicole laughs as she holds it out of reach.

“Stop it,” Wynonna says as she takes a drag of her own from the other end of the bench. She lets the smoke coil in her mouth for a moment before it unfurls over her tongue and dissipates into the cool air beyond. “Stop flirting with my sister in front of me. It’s gross.”

“Smoking cigarettes is gross,” Waverly counters.

“Yeah, but I look so damn cool,” Wynonna replies. Her head cocks to the side. “Don’t I, Haughtshit? Tell your girlfriend how cool I look.”

Nicole heaves a sigh in faux contemplation as she drags the cigarette back between her lips and lets it rest there as her hands fumble in her pockets for her lighter. “Almost as cool as me, yeah.”

“This isn’t _funny_ , you guys,” Waverly whines, arms folding over her chest in protest. Her finger points accusingly towards Wynonna, whose eyebrows raising is the only indication that she’s acknowledging Waverly whatsoever. “ _You_ already have a drinking problem, and _you_ —” Her finger jabs into Nicole’s chest. She leans back against the bench to wait for whatever Waverly plans on finishing with. “—should know better.”

Nicole shoots her a grin that screams sex and holds her lighter out to Waverly. “Give me a light, babe?” Her hands cup over the butt of the cigarette to shield it from the wind that nips at her nose. Waverly frowns but accepts it and huffs as she does so until Nicole is pulling and her lungs overtake the familiar burn she’s grown to love. “You can’t yell at me for smoking cigarettes and then actively light them for me, you know. That’s just bad manners.”

Waverly’s eyes go wide as her hand smacks Nicole’s shoulder. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught!”

Nicole’s back hits the rest of the park bench as she grins that stupid, smug grin that reduces Waverly to her knees on a good and day, and well, _to her knees_ on any other day, and blows a plume of smoke upwards, attempting to catch it with her tongue as she does so. Not at Waverly, though, never at Waverly. “You know Gus yells at me when I come home reeking of cigarettes after I hang out with you.”

“I don’t think you mind all too much about the cigarettes given everything else we do when we hang out, baby.” Nicole winks.

Wynonna pretends to retch over the side of the bench as she stamps out her cigarette on the ground. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that so Haught doesn’t get an asskicking from yours truly for defiling my little sister and I’m going to leave.” And with that she’s gone.

“You know I hate it when you smoke,” Waverly murmurs as her hands begin to toy with the lapels of Nicole’s jacket. Leather, worn, and just the right size to be too big for Waverly.

“Yeah, well, so do my parents, babygirl,” Nicole replies. Her eyes drift anywhere that aren’t Waverly. “If they’re going to go down _that_ path then they’re going to taking my lungs with them.”

“Nicole,” Waverly chastises.

“Can we talk about something else? Anything else. Please.” Orange hair, cropped short at her shoulders, flips over as her head turns back to up-down Waverly. “We could do a lot less talking, too, if you wanted. I brought my truck.”

“You don’t get to persuade me from being mad at you with sex.”

“Because it would work?”

“Maybe.”

Nicole grins as her lips wrap around the filter again. The base of the cigarette flares the same color of her hair for a moment and Waverly’s eyes draw down to it before traveling up and to her lips. “Nicole Haught,” she murmurs after a moment. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear it.”

“Good thing these cigarettes are going to kill me first,” Nicole whispers. Her eyes have locked with Waverly’s lips, puckered ever so slightly, waiting. Waverly twists before Nicole can stop her, throwing a knee over Nicole’s hip and settling down comfortably to straddle her. “We’re in public, Waves.” Her voice lowers deliciously as her left hand settles over Waverly’s hip.

“We are,” Waverly confirms. Her fingers, ice cold, swirl against the base of Nicole’s neck after untwining from her hair before dragging down her collarbones and to her arms, across until her right hand meets Nicole’s.

As if unsure in their action, they wrap around Nicole’s wrist and twist it as her head reaches down to enclose her lips around the base of the cigarette. Waverly’s cheeks concave as she pulls and holds the smoke in her lungs for a moment before it seeps from between her lips to diffuse against Nicole’s own.

Waverly Earp, Nicole decides, is sex personified.

“Babygirl.” Her voice drops an octave. “Get in my truck.”

* * *

 They haven’t even made it inside the truck before Nicole’s mouth is on Waverly’s, teeth gnashing as her hands paw for any available skin she can find. Waverly’s back hits the side of the truck hard and it shakes on the impact, but Nicole’s tongue runs against the backside of her teeth and her fingernails scrape into Waverly’s hips and she comes to the conclusion that she really could not give less of a damn in the moment about how hard she hit the driver side door.

There’s little chance of them being spotted out here, Waverly knows this, as Nicole’s smoking spot is on the edge of town where no one visits anymore and an overgrowth of trees pervades the area, but the simple thought that it _could_ happen sends a shiver down Waverly’s spine and straight to the apex of her thighs.

“Jesus, baby,” Nicole hisses against her lips. Her hands wrap around around Waverly’s thighs and hoist her up against the window, Waverly’s legs immediately wrapping around Nicole’s hips as her arms tighten around Nicole’s neck to pull her in closer. “Were you trying to kill me back there? God.”

Waverly moans against her mouth and digs her heels into Nicole.

Fingers drag heavily up against Waverly’s jeans, skintight, to grab at her ass before traveling under her shirt to her bra. “Fuck, babygirl, you’re perfect.” Waverly’s back arches into her at the feel of cold hands against her back, pressed flat, and Nicole uses the opportunity to drag her teeth down the exposed expanse of Waverly’s neck. She bites, hard, against Waverly’s collarbone.

Waverly yelps out in surprise, legs tightening.

“Quiet, babygirl, we’re in public, anyone could hear you,” Nicole murmurs. “Unless you want that? You want everyone to hear how I fuck you? How I make you scream?” Her tongue lathers the bite to soothe it before her teeth sink in again and Waverly can’t help the shriek that pours from her mouth as her head leans further back in ecstasy. “What did I say, babygirl?” She figures a desperate nod from Waverly has to be good enough. For now.

She leans in the suck hickeys into Waverly’s neck and keep her up and her fingers move down to the front of Waverly’s jeans and work deftly to pop the buttons. Thank god winter is rolling around and Waverly’s near freezing constantly; Nicole plans on covering her in enough marks that she’ll need a scarf for at least a week.

“Baby,” Waverly moans as Nicole paints another one just below her chin, and receives a small nip in retaliation. Waverly knows what Nicole wants, and the thought of it has her growing somehow wetter than before, but she refuses to give it up. Not in public, god, not where someone could _hear_.

“Hmm.” Nicole’s fingers find the hem of Waverly’s jeans and pull until they’re sliding over her hips and halfway down her thighs. Waverly gasps as the cool of Nicole’s hands contrasts against the heat of her center and her hands tighten into Nicole’s hair, yanking in surprise. Nicole growls her dislike and it has Waverly’s fingers relaxing immediately. “Try that little trick again, see what happens,” she hisses.

Nicole has a hair pulling kink and she _knows_ it. It was knee-jerk reaction, honestly, to pull, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy the consequences regardless. Scary Nicole is a hot Nicole, and she’d never hurt her. Not unless she asked.

The base of Nicole’s hand begins to grind against her and Waverly squeals into her mouth as one of her hands flies to Nicole’s bicep, rockhard and defined as it strains to hold Waverly’s weight. “Baby, yes, fuck—” she stammers.

“ _No_ ,” Nicole murmurs into the base of her neck. “You know what you call me. Say it.” Waverly mewls and tries to force herself down harder on Nicole’s hand, desperate for friction. “ _Waverly_ ,” Nicole warns. She presses up against Waverly’s clit and stills her movement completely, cupping her other hand over Waverly’s mouth. “Do I need to force it out of you, little girl, or are you going to give me what I want?”

Waverly’s irises blow wide and her legs tighten over Nicole’s in arousal—this isn’t uncharted territory. Nicole was absolutely blown away when she realized how much Waverly enjoyed being thrown around in bed, and any form of dirty talk got her wetter than before, but it always amazes her when Waverly’s specifically like this, wrapped around her finger. Waverly nods against her hand, breathing out hard from her nose. “Tell me what you want.” Nicole’s teeth pull Waverly’s bottom lip in between for a moment and bites hard until Waverly cries out and then releases. Her hand slides under Waverly’s ass to support her. “Tell me.”

“Please,” Waverly whimpers. “Please, Nicole. Please, Da—” She bites her lip before she says anything else, and Nicole tsks as her head shakes.

“Bad girls don’t get to talk if they can’t listen,” she threatens as her hand slides up to Waverly’s cheek, fingers tracing against her lips. “And I know how much you like to moan for me. You know what I want.”

It’s a game, forcing it out of Waverly. She’d been so hesitant at first when Waverly had brought it up, almost unwilling for fear of hurting her, until it had become clear that this was what Waverly _wanted_. To be controlled, to be taken, to be made _hers_ , and Nicole was the last person to say no to that.

Waverly grinds down against Nicole’s hand to let her know she’s getting impatient, but the heat against Nicole’s palm and the arousal dripping in between her fingers reassures her that she’s not done, far from it, and she can toy with Waverly so as long as she damn well pleases.

And so knowing this, Waverly breaks.

“Please, daddy, inside me, please, I need it, fuck me, please, daddy, I need it, please.”

“Good girl,” Nicole praises. “You’ll adjust to fit me.” Then she’s pressing three fingers up inside Waverly and Waverly is bowing off the side of the truck, jaw agape and fingers tightening against Nicole’s shoulder.

“ _Daddy!_ ” She cries as her hips begin to cant against Nicole’s hand. “Daddy, yes, fuck, it feels so good, daddy—”

This, Nicole knows, is heaven, Waverly’s head thrown back and obscenities pouring from her mouth as Nicole’s fingers bury inside her. “Good girl, take it,” Nicole coos as she drives her fingers up into Waverly. “Fuck yourself on my hand, good fucking girl, that’s it.” She could worship Waverly for hours like this; in fact, she has on multiple occasions, but she’s sure she’ll never grow tired of taking Waverly with her fingers, with her tongue, with her words, until she’s nothing but a shaking mess of limbs beneath her.

Waverly’s eyes have rolled into the back of her head as her legs squeeze Nicole in desperate ecstasy. “Daddy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—”

“No you’re not,” Nicole replies as her fingers drive further into Waverly, saccharine to the point she worries it might ruin her teeth. “You know you’re not allowed to unless you ask. You know only good girls come with permission. Are you gonna be my good girl, baby?”

Waverly’s thighs clench, and—hello, is that a praise kink?—and Nicole’s thumb wraps around to toy with Waverly’s clit, swollen, as a reward.

Waverly screams.

Her fingers grasp Nicole’s neck so hard that she knows she’ll have to cover up like Waverly will, but still, Waverly doesn’t come. She knows the rules, even if she _is_ a little brat about following them. (They were of her own creation, anyway, so Nicole has to give her at least some semblance of credit). “Ask me to come, babygirl, ask me.”

“Daddy,” Waverly whines as she thrusts her hips enough that the car itself starts shaking with the impact.

“That’s not good enough.” Nicole’s teeth sink into the juncture of her collarbone and neck. “Not good enough for Daddy. I want to make you come, you feel so fucking good. Give daddy what I want.”

“Please,” Waverly whimpers, and her moans have become more desperate, more frantic, as she keeps herself from coming.

“Waverly,” Nicole warns. “One more try or you’re not coming for a week. You pick, babygirl.”

It’s so quiet that Nicole almost doesn’t hear it, but it’s there, moaned into her ear, and it’s enough.

“Please, daddy, let me come.”

It’s not long from then that Waverly falls over the edge, Nicole’s fingers curling inside of her and her thumb working against Waverly’s clit and Waverly is screaming an amalgam of her name interspersed with pleas of, _oh yes!_ and _Daddy!_ As her fingers scrabble at Nicole’s back with reckless abandon. “Good girl,” Nicole soothes. “My good girl, taking my fingers so good.” She licks a stripe up the side of Waverly’s neck as she comes down from her high and lets her tongue travel to Waverly’s mouth. “Keep that mouth open, pretty girl.”

She readjusts to hold the majority of Waverly’s weight against her hips and her fingers drag from inside Waverly into the cool of the autumn air. Waverly accepts them into her mouth, bobbing her head as she does so as her eyes drill holes into Nicole’s own. Her lips cover Nicole’s knuckles as her fingers scrape the back of Waverly’s throat, and she presses back to hold them there until Waverly’s eyes water.

Her fingers pull out with a pop and a trial of saliva stemming from Waverly’s lips and Waverly relaxes against her, done. “Was I okay?” She whispers as her hands work to pull Waverly’s pants back up her legs. “Did I hurt you? Was that too much?”

“It was perfect,” Waverly smiles. Her arms flex, pulling Nicole in for a gentle, slow kiss as she’s lowered back to the ground. Nicole’s hands find her hips, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Are you sure? If I hurt you—”

“Nicole.” Waverly ducks her head. “It was amazing, just like you. In fact, next time…” She plants a kiss on Nicole’s cheek and removes herself from Nicole’s arms, blowing her a kiss as she does so and making her way around the side of the truck to the passenger door. “Fuck me harder, daddy.”

And, well. Nicole would be a fool to say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it i'm a bitch for validation


End file.
